


I Will Never Leave Him

by letsgotocomiccon



Category: Free!
Genre: Bit sad, Friendship, Hugging, Like that boys is perfect, M/M, Rin having a bad time, everyone loves makoto, grave visting, kinda sad, not really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgotocomiccon/pseuds/letsgotocomiccon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin knew he should have gotten up by now. He knew he should have gotten dressed and gone out to buy a nice bouquet of flowers. Then his hypothetical-self would have gone and met up with his sister and mother and walk to the cemetery together. Then he would lay down the flowers and voice aloud whatever he wanted his dad to know. They did this together as a family every month since his father had died so they could feel closer to him.</p><p>He was meant to be doing this now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Leave Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate to my bestie Emily who gave me the idea for this

Rin knew he should have gotten up by now. He knew he should have gotten dressed and gone out to buy a nice bouquet of flowers. Then his hypothetical-self would have gone and met up with his sister and mother and walk to the cemetery together. Then he would lay down the flowers and voice aloud whatever he wanted his dad to know. They did this together as a family every month since his father had died so they could feel closer to him.

He was meant to be doing this now.

But for some unknown reason his legs would not move. Even his arms felt like they were draped with tar when he reached for his phone. He sent a quick message to Makoto telling him he had to take a rain check on their plans to visit the library. It was the 4th time in two weeks he had cancelled with Makoto and it wasn't like he didn't want to go, he wanted to get out of this bed and walk, but he felt constrained and breathless every time he adjusted he position.

This had been happening too much, Rin thought, I feel like I'm going to faint every time i go to bathroom.

Rin used to have episodes like this a few years ago, where he felt so physically and mentally tired he wouldn't move or do anything for days and it made everyone worried. His mum would try to understand what he was saying but she kept telling him might need a doctor. Rin didn't like doctors and didn't want his mum to worry so whenever he felt like this again he pushed himself to act normal. For them, but more for himself. Just be normal.

He snuggled more into his duvet and his mind drifted towards Makoto. He felt mad at himself for once again standing the backstroke swimmer up but he knew he would been forgiven. That boy didn't have a bad bone in his body and sometimes it irritated Rin because he would love so see him sock someone one. Makoto was tall and muscular and intimidating if you didn't know him but he was sweet and had a smile that broke hearts and healed scars. Rin wondered why Makoto had tried to keep to reach out to him when Rin and Haru were fighting but deep down Rin knew it was because it was the decent thing to do, trying to reconnect with. Somewhere deep down, Rin held onto this glimmer of thought that Makoto wanted to be friends again because he possibly wanted to be more than just friends.

That he wanted what Rin wanted.

Rin sighed, mentally slapping himself for thinking something so stupid. Makoto was too good for him, for anyone really, and he sometimes he wished he didn't feel this way.

Sometimes.

His phone was ringing on the pillow next to him and he pressed 'Decline' without looking at the Caller Id.

He sighed once again and tried to fall asleep.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The night air was cool on his bare neck as he made his way up the steps to the cemetery. He didn't feel could and didn't feel warm. Numb. He felt numb.

Rin had once again cancelled on him and for once Makoto felt mad. He felt like Rin didn't enjoy being with him but what surprised him he felt discomfort. Like something deep down was telling him that something was wrong. He had pushed that feeling aside and dismissing it till Gou had called him. Her brother didn't visit his father's grave this morning with her and she was wondering if Makoto had seen him. He knew he sounded distracted when he mumbled some excuse into the phone and hung up. The uncomfortable came back and settled in his gut. Makoto was worried about Rin. He needed so see if his friend was okay because deep down was wrong.

Makoto could only think of one place where Rin would go if something was happening and it was where he should have been this morning. It took Makoto a while to find Rin's father among the masses of other similar headstones but by the time he was stood in front of the small marker the wind had died down and the stars had lit up the sky. He could see why Rin found it peaceful up here. Makoto felt the need to voice his worries so he did. "Hello. My name is Makoto Tachibana and I want to talk to you about your son." ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rin felt like he was die walking up these steps. He had been sleeping on and off all day until he suddenly woke up with a burst of energy and decided to go and visit his dad. He could feel one of his 'episodes' coming as he made there but he pressed on. Even as every bone in his body screamed at him to stop he kept putting one foot in front of the other. He allowed himself to lean against a tree to breath when he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm worried about him."

He knew that voice. What was Makoto doing here? "

He has these when he so happy and full of life and he makes everyone smile but then he has days where his eyes are dull and every laugh is faked. Then there are days where we don't see him. I don't like those days." Rin was shocked at how dark Makoto's voice had become. "He wont talk about it when I ask and he keeps cancelling on plans we make together." (It was only because he felt like he would fall as soon as his feet touched the ground) "I thought he didn't like me at first." (He would never hate Makoto. He couldn't. He wouldn't.)

"It didn't matter to me then because I liked him enough for the both of us but when Gou called about him, I had to do something. I guess that's why I'm telling you all this. I don't want him to be alone with whatever he's facing. I want him to know I'm here for him. I want him to trust me and I want to make him smile again." (If Makoto could see Rin at the moment he would see his face as red as his hair.) "

You know Rin has a smile like sunshine." Makoto laughed. (Rin thought that Makoto had a laugh like a summer's day) "I need to talk to him."

(Wish granted)

Rin tried to walk out to the green-eyed boy but he feet gave out beneath him and he tumbled down into the dirt. He felt all his energy drained from his body like he soul was escaping. He mustered up what he could and "makoto". His voice was a whisper but he tried again. "makoto""makoto""makoto" He coughed hard, his whole body shaking and his eyes were becoming unfocused but he had to try and reach him again. *************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** "MAKOTO!" The brunette spun round at hearing his name and saw a figure collapsed on the ground. He rushed towards the figure and saw the familiar red locks. _Rin,Rin, Rin,Rin._ He repeated the name like a mantra as his heart thumped in his chest. He swear he heard it miss a beat once or twice. He gathered Rin up, kneeling across from him, "Rin come on, Rin, RIN WAKE UP!!" His voice was tinged with worry.

_How long had he been here? Did he hear what I was saying? Id never be able to play this down........ Wait does he know? Does he know what I was trying to say?_

Makoto shook his head. He could worry about that later but right he needed to find out what was wrong with Rin.  _Rin._ "Rin" Makoto breathed his name.

Rin eyes fluttered opened and immediately focused on him like a magnet. "....makoto...hey...." His words were slow and quiet.

"Rin what happened?"

"...doe..snt.....matter....." His head was lolling and his body was becoming heavy in Makoto's arms. "....tired......mako......so..tired"

Makoto tried to prop him up more but Rin kept slumping. "Rin, I need to know, Are you okay?"

"Im....okay...now...." His eyes closed but Makoto couldn't hear him breathing.

"RIN! RIN!!"

Rin was forcing himself now but he managed to speak "I'm okay now..... I'm with ......you" 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He stayed there for a while after Rin had fallen asleep in his arms. Makoto had barely heard Rin's word but somehow they touched him and made him feel light. He picked Rin's sleeping form up  bridal style and pressed a feather light kiss the red head's hair and descended the steps home.

Rin words echoed in his head (Head?Heart? Did it matter anymore?) as the moon shone and the stars danced in the night sky, Makoto thought, 

_I'm_ _okay now I'm with you_

 

_Me too_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If ya wanna come over and discuss the feels of this my tumblr is flyingonmydragon
> 
> Comment and/or Kudos
> 
> Till next time XD


End file.
